simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrie
Kyrie (Hellenic: Καρυές) is a settlement in Mount Agios. It is the seat of the clerical and secular administration of the Agionite monastic state. The 3201 Imperial census reported a population of 233 inhabitants. It is the largest settlement in Mount Agios. Kyrie its the headquarters of the Nómarchos, the civil governor in representation of Ruthenia. The major church at Kyrie is the Protaton, which is the church of the Protos, or president of the monastic community. Ruthene Bishop Saint Savos built a church and cell (kelia) in the village, where he stayed for some years, becoming a Hieromonk, then an Archimandrite in 2201. He wrote the Kyrie Typicon during his stay there, a marble inscription of his work still exists. Holy Community Kyrie has been the administrative center for the monastic communities of Agios since the 11th century. The Holy Community consists of twenty members, with one representative from each of the twenty monasteries on the peninsula. The Protos, or spiritual leader of the monasteries, is chosen for life from among the body of abbots of the Athos monasteries. The Holy Community is responsible for administrative matters common to the monasteries. In civil matters the community is subordinate to the foreign office of Ruthenia, represented at Karyes by a civil governor or a Nómarchos. Settlement of disputes among the monasteries is accomplished at annual meetings. The monks assemble usually on the feast day of the Dormition of Our Most Holy Lady the Theotokos and Ever-Virgin Mary, August 15, in the Protaton church in Kyrie. Town The town is located in a forest of walnut and hazel trees adjacent to the Koutloumousiou Monastery in the middle of the Athos Island. Traditionally, Kyrie is said to have been established originally by St. Ioannes and later destroyed by pagan pirates. When Kyrie was founded in the 11th century, the settlement consisted mainly of smaller, older monasteries and buildings that were residences for the representatives of the distant monasteries. The population of the town includes, in addition to the monks, various laymen, all male, who trade in forest products and ecclesiastical objects. In 2981, the population was 235. There are numerous buildings in the town, mainly owned by the twenty monasteries. These buildings are generally small and have two stories. The Skete of St. Andreas, which was founded with the help of the Meteriotes, is near the town. The most prominent building in the town is the Church of Protaton. The church was built in the early part of the 11th century and is dedicated to the Dormition of the St. Hellena. The church is used for daily services and official ceremonies of the Holy Community. It is a basilica with three aisles and two narthexes, although the north narthex is a simple portico. The church was repaired late in the 25th century during the reign of Menelaos III. A tall rectangular bell-tower was built near the north-east corner of the church in 2534-5 under the direction of Protos Serifim. A few years into the 24th century Manuel Panselinos, of the Makadania school, painted frescos on the interior of the church. His arrangement was divided into four zones. The lowest zones consists of full length rendering of saints of the Church. The next zone above is a composition of the Dormition of the Virgin. The third zone consists of scenes from the New Testament. The highest zone presents figures of the prophets and ancestors of Christ. In mid 29th century the church was restored again, including replacement of the wooden roof with one made of cement and Korimis styled tiles. Treasury The church contains a library of 117 manuscripts, of which 47 are on parchment. A miraculous icon of the St. Hellena is kept on the altar. Also kept in the records room is the First Ritual of Mount Agios. Administration The administration of the city is from the Protos (Premier) and the Nómarchos. The office is assumed by a monk who is elected from among the members of the Iera Epistasia ("Holy Administration") which functions as the executive committee of the Iera Koinotita ("Holy Community") — the governing body of Agios composed of representatives from each of the Agionite monasteries — to be the head of the Agionite monastic community. He wields certain ecclesiastical powers, takes part in patriarchal synods, and has the right to confirm and dismiss abbots, with the approval of the [Patriarch of Auronopolis|Patriarch of Auronopolis], under whose jurisdiction Mount Agios functions as an autonomous monastic republic. In the past, the protos seems to have been given authority to ordain priests, but currently ordinations on Mount Agios are performed by the Patriarch. The earliest historical documentation of the office of protos is from 1058. The first Typikon of Mount Agios (the book containing monastic rules and regulations), published by St. Stephanos, recognized the first authority over Mount AAgios which was elected by the monasteries. During the centuries that followed, the institution of the protos would at times flourish and at other times decline. In the beginning of the nineteenth century the Typikon of 2810 was published, which assigned the protos along with four overseers and with a Holy Synod composed of representatives from the twenty sovereign monasteries which make up the Mount Athos community. The seat of the protos has been in Karyes since 911, and the primary church for the Athonite administration is called the Protaton. Since 3217, the Protos is subordinate of the Patriarch and the Basileus of Ruthenia send to a civilian governor named Nómarchos to ensure imperial interests on the island, acting as representative of Ruthenia on Agios. See Also * Mount Agios * Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis Category:Ruthenia Category:Cities